


After Care

by cockabeetle, Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [136]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, they both suck and percy had a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: content warning: heed the tags. alluded to and mentioned but not outright stated stuff will be below.Seth sucks.Beetle (Luis): 1314 words | 1305 pointsBunny (Percy): 832 words | 865 points
Relationships: Percy Richards/Juan Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Percy Richards/Juan Luis Guerrero-Suarez/Belladona Cox/Sierra Delany
Series: Owari Magica [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	After Care

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: heed the tags. alluded to and mentioned but not outright stated stuff will be below.
> 
> Seth sucks.
> 
> Beetle (Luis): 1314 words | 1305 points   
> Bunny (Percy): 832 words | 865 points

Luis snuck back into his room through the window he'd left halfway open, letting out a breath of relief when he saw Percy was waiting for him. Excellent. He takes a moment to close the window, babbling a little as he does.  
"Oh good, you're here, I was gonna go looking for you. You'll never guess who I ran into while I was out jogging- I could have asked you to join me but I kind of assumed you were busy, at first, and-" Luis pauses, when he turns back to Percy and gets a good look at the older boy.  
"Percy? Romeo? Are you okay?"

Percy had been curled up in Luis' bed for... he wasn't sure how long. He swallowed as he sat up slowly, throat a bit dry. He felt... a bit dazed and out of it, which made the flurry of animated talking that much harder for him to follow.  
"What happened?" He croaks out, then winced. He grabbed Luis' bottle of water from the bedside table and took a long sip.

"It can wait. Something's wrong, are you okay? You look like hell, mi querido." Luis walked over to the bed, stopping short of sitting next to Percy out of... nerves, or concern, or some unknown voice in his head saying not to crowd him. He offers Percy his hand, just in case.  
"Talk to me, Romelitititito?"

Percy couldn't deny that he looked bad. His hair was a mess, there were probably still tears crusted on his cheeks, and various pieces of his outfit littered the room. His shoes by the window. His jacket on the chair. His pants on the floor.  
"It's been," Percy slowly took Luis' hand, rubbing his thumb over it. "A really long night."

"Lo Siento. Do you... wanna talk? I should've been home sooner, I." He wiped at his own face, conscious of the fact he'd only barely kept from having tear stains of his own down his face. He squeezed Percy's hand gently, glancing at the bed but making no move to sit down with him.

Percy tugged on Luis' hand gently. "Can we cuddle? It's- I don't want to be alone right now."  
He knew it wasn't fair to say it like that.

Luis sat down immediately, wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulders gently.  
"I was worried about crowding you, mi queriño." He murmurs.

Percy leaned into it immediately, wrapping his arms around Luis' waist and pressing his nose into Lu's neck. "Thank you, but I need it. A lot."

"I've got you, Romelitititititititititititito." Luis cradles the back of Percy's head, fingers curling in his hair.  
"Talk to me? What happened?"

"I- you said something about running into someone?" Percy thinks he'd heard that part, somewhere in there.

"Percy. Mine can wait. It's not going anywhere." Luis paused, and he kissed Percy's cheek.  
"I'd offer to go first, but I'm not sure focusing on mine first is a good idea. We'd probably need to talk to Donny about it, too, and I don't want to put whatever... whatever happened to you on hold for that. You're important to me, please let me help."

Percy made a small noise at the kiss, looking down. "No- no I don't mean, I'm not trying to ignore it. I'm trying to say I ran into someone too. The- the rose guy, and tall. Mace. Seth."

"Oh. What... what did he do?" Luis played with Percy's hair idly, feeling... concern, really. Why had they both run into those Rosecorp Assholes today? Was it a coincidence?

"They were looking for something, I couldn't guess what. Didn't ask. Rose pretended I was dirt on his shoe." The shame and disgust he hadn't cared to give pause to reared its ugly head and he scrunched his nose up. "So me and Seth fought. Not seriously, it was... just like, a spar."

"Oh." Luis swallowed. That makes him feel... gross, actually. Alexander Rose had been practically begging Luis to sympathize with and join him. His distaste for Percy had been annoying at just the mentions Alexander had made, but hearing Percy talk about it made Luis's heart hurt. He presses his face into Percy's hair.   
"You... sparred him? The mace guy."

"Yeah. And it was mostly fine. He kept stabbing me, and I fumbled, and then he had me on my back. And it was fine. I wasn't... I wasn't too upset at first, I guess. We understood each other, I guess. If things were different, there'd be a middle ground between us, I guess?"

"On... your back?" This didn't sound good. Luis was... concerned.

Percy nodded. "It was fine at first. He was... I think he misunderstood my tone though. I think he thought I liked him."

"O-oh, Percy..." Luis bit his lip.  
"Did... did he?" Luis wasn't sure he could say the word.

Percy nodded slowly.

"That." Luis felt bile rise in his throat. That guy had not only grievously injured Salem, someone who Luis adored and just wanted to keep safe for going on two years now, but now... he'd. That asshole. Luis held Percy a little tighter.   
"It is not your fault, you know. No matter what happened."

"He tied me up with my own whip. I’m one of the best fighters we have. What if I'd detransformed? And- and kicked him off?" He squeezed Luis tighter. "Isn't it my fault?"

"Don't you feel safer transformed? Wouldn't it have not occurred to you to detransform? And if he used that one sealing move fighters have, then wouldn't it have held even if you had detransformed? And no matter what you did or did not do, he was the one who instigated. He's the one who. Who did that. You're the victim here."

Percy winced. "He... did seal me. And I couldn't move. And... Maybe, maybe so. Maybe you're right. I still feel..." He pulled back to look at Lu. "Powerless. Like... okay, one of the things he said was that... well, context is iffy, but I would have turned on everyone and joined them a year ago. And I wouldn't betray everyone, but... with everything that's happened this year, does anyone trust me not to?"

"Yes! You'd never betray us, Bebe or Anana or me, or even Aeron or Salem or Fawn, and you'd never hurt Chance or Eva or Chara, or Ophelia, or Thea or... or anyone else whose name I don't know right now. We all trust you. You've never done anything to make us doubt you. I promise."

Percy nodded. "You're sure? That... that this is fine, and they don't think that?"

"Yes. I swear. You've done everything you can for the group, Percy. We all appreciate you." He pulled back a bit so he could squish Percy's cheeks between his hands.  
"Have I ever been wrong?" He tried for a joke.

Percy leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "Not that I've noticed, my love." He murmured.

"Exactly right precioso mio, mi querido, mi queriño." Luis murmured. He kisses Percy's cheeks and eyelids and forehead and nose.  
"I'm always right. And you, are the best leader we've had. I swear on my soul, mi Romeo."

Percy shifted to slide into Lu's lap, cuddling him closer and giggling at the kisses. As big as the pit in his stomach was, every kiss sent butterflies too. "How can you be so perfect? How am I so lucky?"

"Because. You're perfect, and we and the girls are meant to be." He presses their foreheads together, running his thumbs over Percy's cheeks.  
"I love you. Te Adoro. Te amo, mi Romeo." He kisses Percy's nose.  
"Are you feeling any better?"

Percy nodded gently. "A little. I... need a shower, but didn't want to be alone." He paused. "Or... you know the big bathtub? I could go for that..."

"Anything you want. I probably need a shower too. Went for a jog." He runs his fingers through Percy's hair.  
"Want me to carry you? You don't have to walk, that way."

"I think I'd like that. My... um, my legs hurt." Why he felt embarrassed was beyond him. "But, I- I'm not going to let you get out of here without telling me what happened with you. Okay?"

"Of course. I wanna tell Donny about it, too, but I wanted to talk to you first." He murmurs. He scooped Percy into his arms bridal style, and walked him to the bathroom.

Percy cuddled closer, feeling... off balance. But also tall. He hummed. "Yeah?"

"I ran into someone today, too. Uh, that Alexander Rose dude. He... actually told me what he was doing in the alley, though probably not the whole plan but... some. He's checking places witches are likely to spawn. Is probably mapping the city on his phone." Luis kissed Percy's forehead.  
"There's no way in hell I'd ever agree, but he's like... desperate to have me join them, apparently. Thought it was fate I made a contract the same day they appeared." His throat closed, and he swallowed. Should... should he mention how Alex had tried to make him join? Or just skip to the offer for a visit? Fuck, he wasn't sure.

"That sounds like the kind of thing an asshole would think. They're... really entitled. What happened next?" Percy couldn't help but smile a little at the forehead kiss.

"Tried to talk bad about Von and Donny and make me desert the group like that. You.... you can guess how I responded." Luis chose not to mention what he'd said about Percy.   
"I called out whichever one of his little group stole Ana's offering, and he decided to stop talking bad about Donny after the second attempt to play up how Ana is dead and... he offered to let me visit. To see the graveyard again. I didn't take him up on the offer, but I got his phone number so I could let him know when I wanted to. I... was thinking we could try and use that against them? How desperate they are for me, I mean."

Percy bit his lip. On one hand, he didn't want Lu to have to be around them. He was scared that they might hurt him... but on the other? "What do you think he'd try to use you to do to us?"

"I... hadn't thought of that. He's figured out I care about... everyone in the group, mostly, I didn't make any distinctions when I was talking about it. I... I don't know what he'd want, but. Just getting to see what they've done to the Sanctuary might help us figure out an attack plan." He thinks for a moment.   
"Donny might have a better idea of his motivations, he knows her well enough to call out how she wasn't good at caring for others, before. She might know things we can use against him."

Percy nodded. "I trust you. Just... keep me updated. Between you and Bebe, between you and me, about... that. As long as you can safely and comfortably do it, I trust you to. If you don't want to, I won't push."

"I trust you, too. If you think it too risky, I can tell him I don't want anything he can give me. There is nothing on this Earth he could have that would convince me to leave you, Donny, or Sierra. Nothing."

Percy kissed Luis' jaw. "I never thought you would. All I thought was... was that you deserve plenty of chances to do what it takes to kill the bird one. Gia. She's the one who took Ana's candy."

"Oh, I'm gonna rip her apart." Luis breathed.   
"Alex said he'd punished 'the one' who took the offering, but... something in his face told me he was just trying to get on my good side. The way he'd spoken about our community, there's no way he respects the graveyard or anything else we've made there. Part of me wishes we could send Aeron in to wreck the place, just to fuck with them. But that's probably too dangerous, even if I hate them."

Percy thought about it for a second. "Wait... wreck the place. That's it! I mean, not actually destroying anything, but. Aeron snuck in when we were vulnerable. Destroyed everyone's confidence... in ourselves, in everything. That's what we have to do."

"I don't think I could do it. But... if you confident Aeron could, once we know when those assholes aren't hiding inside... we could make a plan." He set Percy down on the counter of the bathroom, with another forehead kiss.  
"Did you... want me to just stay in the room while you shower? Or..." Luis's face flushed. He couldn't look up, suddenly.

Percy cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. "Take a bath with me. If... if that's okay?"

"Yeah. I... yeah. Anything for you, mi Romeo."


End file.
